Forces of nature
by c-wolf
Summary: Never underestimate the power of a wookie. BuffyStar Wars Halloween fic
1. Default Chapter

Never underestimate the power of a Wookie

Ethan stood and watched as numerous people walked through the store. As he did, he overheard a blond girl.

"We should get Giles in here sometime."

The dark haired teenager with her shook his head. "Right. I can just see a stuffy British man in here."

Ethan grinned. This was going to be lovely.

"Hey Buffy. Check it out."

"Let me guess, you're going to dress up like that."

"If Snyder wants to ruin our fun, no since in helping him."

"True."

- - - - - - -

Chewbacca looked around in confusion at the hysterical creatures running around. The last thing he remembered was trying to get the Ewok away from the controls on the scout walker so he could actually get something done. Now here he was in an unknown town, and shorter than he used to be. Then he fingered his crossbow. At least he was armed.

"XANDER!"

Chewbacca ignored the sound. Then she yelled again. Grunting, he turned and looked at the annoying red head.

"We've got to find Buffy! Everyone's turned into their costumes. Look at me, I'm a ghost and I'm not even dead!"

Chewbacca swung his arm through her to confirm it.

"THIS ISN"T THE TIME TO GET FRESH!"

"hunhunhun"

"Quit laughing like a wookie and help me!"

"Hunhenhur"

Willow blinked then shook her head. "Figures, you turned into your costume too."

Ethan grinned as he heard the chaos. Then he flinched when a red bolt blasted the statue to pieces. Looking over, he saw one of his better costumes. The person reached up and took off the head of it.

"You turned me into a wookie. Do you have any idea how strong one of those is?"

Ethan's eyes widened.

Ripper grinned as he heard screams coming from the shop. It was probably a good thing Ethan was dealing with Xander instead of him. After all... he hadn't noticed that Rupert's Ripper attire from the early days had been hung up in the shop as well.


	2. shocks and revelations

Xander walked through the hallway at school. People around him either ignored him or stared in shock as they moved out of his way. Just because he gained a few muscles from a chaos mage's spell...

"Mr. Harris!"

Xander closed his eyes and groaned. Snyder.

"I'm talking to you!"

Xander looked up and noticed everyone had disappeared. Typical. Then a hand slapped down on his shoulder and spun him around.

Buffy was walking into the building when she heard what sounded suspiciously like a lion roaring. Followed by a loud squeak that would make a mouse envious. Then Principal Snyder ran out of the building with a cornered animal look on his face. He hopped in his car and left the school grounds. She blinked, then she saw Xander coming her way.

"Xander? What happened to Snyder?"

"I think he heard something that disagreed with him."

- - - - - -

He glared at the dinner that his stomach told him he just had to have. Granted he was still able to eat donuts... but why did he have to go to the other extreme and have rare steak?

Giles walked into the library and paused. Xander was growling at a wolfed out Oz while bending over some kind of bloody rare meat. "Xander?"

"What?"

Oz just blinked at the two then went to sleep.

"Xander..."

"I get these cravings G-man."

"I know. So do I." Then Giles got a Ripper grin on his face and lit up a cigarette. Xander just stared in shock.

"Um..."

"I got changed too... only difference was that Ethan hung up a set of my clothes from my younger days."

"Oh great, so Ripper is back?"

"Not entirely. But I do think that the council is going to be having some interesting discussions with me from now on. Now then, what other aspects do you have?"

"Well... I'm stronger and look it. I know how to build the crossbow that Chewbacca had. I just don't have the materials to build the power cells he used. I can scare Snyder."

Giles blinked.

"I didn't know he could squeak that loud."

Giles laughed.

"I can also extend or retract some claws in my hands... that's apparently an ability that wasn't shown in the movies. Which makes me believe that I somehow became one with the real mccoy. Which I don't even want to think about right now."

Giles shook his head. "Yes the hellmouth is weird."

"I think I can also build the Falcon. Though don't quote me yet... and I have no idea how we could possibly use it anyway."


	3. Blast from the past

Xander sat in the library while Giles was in his office. He'd finally found a way to build the power cells... the owner of the electronics shop had been turned the previous week so he simply availed himself of everything. After making sure that the owner didn't have any living relatives first. He slapped one into the crossbow.

"Just hope I don't break them though... it'd be hard to find another shop."

As he was soldering the last piece on the crossbow, a demon of some sort crashed through the doors and roared. Giles ran out of the office with an axe then paused in shock.

Xander was in shock too. "Oops..." he said as he stared at the smoldering mess that was all that remained of the creature.

Giles adjusted his glasses. "Well, I see you got it finished."

"Wasn't exactly what I expected. I think I may have calibrated it wrong."

"You do realize how strange that sounds coming from you don't you?"

"Would you rather me pound on it a couple times while roaring loudly? Just because Chewie gave into his rage, didn't mean he didn't have any brains." Xander blinked. "Now that I think about it.... Han Solo was my personality and Rippers combined into one individual... with Chewbacca as Willow."

Giles rubbed his head. "There's a nightmare I don't need. Thanks oh so much for sharing."

- - - - - - -

Buffy walked into the library the next night and paused. Xander was shooting one of her practice dummies with a crossbow that fired suspiciously like the one in Star Wars.

"Xander... why are you messing up my training room?"

"I have to make sure I don't accidentally blow apart the wrong thing."

"Um...

"Ask Giles. He and I spent a couple hours cleaning up the Edlk demon that charged in here."

Buffy blinked. "You blew..."

"So I calibrated it wrong and turned part of the library into a demon barbecue. Sue me. At least now I know that it can do that. I've fixed it to where I have several levels to fire. Couldn't get stun though. Not that I didn't try, but it would've flayed the skin off a human's chest before knocking him or her out."

"Didn't the sound bother Snyder? He was working late."

"Not anymore... he said something about the school could be left in Giles and my capable hands. Then he mumbled about getting drunk till next year."

Buffy blinked.

Xander snapped his fingers. "Giles?"

"What now?"

"I was just wondering if I could put the power cells that I use somewhere in here to charge without getting in your way. They don't take much power to charge actually... though the concept might be a little confusing to explain."

"Just put it behind the bookshelf at the back corner. I don't think any students have ever gone there."

Buffy shook her head. "Xander... how did you build that?"

"I inherited Chewbacca's brains as well as his brawn from that spell?"

- - - - - - -

Willow and Oz received Buffy's call and showed up at the library. They found her in mid rant. She turned to the two.

"Did you know he's still possessed?!"

Xander raised his hand. "Um... I am speaking English. Chewie grunts growls and roars."

"Shut up!"

"Buffy, he is correct." Giles said as he came from behind the bookshelves. "I have a pretty good idea how to tell if someone is possessed, and Xander isn't."

"Then how do you explain that!" She yelled, pointing at the crossbow.

"The same way I explain my sudden craving for cigarettes and riding the motorcycle I got for a good price."

Buffy blinked.

"The memories are there, but Xander is as well."

"What motorcycle?"

"The one I got after the spell was broken."

"And why would you buy one?"

"I was possessed by my younger self that night. He has a tendency to like cigarettes, motorcycles, fights, and fast women. I think I can control myself on the last one."

Xander burst out laughing while Willow and Buffy gawked. Oz just responded his usual way. "Cool."

"Now then, are we going to figure out exactly why a demon ran in here and got blown to pieces by Xander? Or do you want to yell some more."

"Giles?"

"Sorry Buffy... I also got my short temper back."


	4. Revelations

Ever since Xander had received certain abilites on Halloween... his parents had decided to ignore his existence. Except for supplying food etc for him of course. They weren't uncharitable, they just chose to ignore him. They even went so far as to put a tv in his basement room.

It was Wednesday, and daylight out at around 4pm. Buffy had returned finally after coming to terms with killing Angel. Her mother was aware of the slaying, and while not approving at least allowed her daughter to sleep after school in preparation for slaying. Xander was happy that he no longer had to patrol as much as he had while she'd been gone... his new strength, crossbow, and retractable claws had forced Giles to consider him a temporary Slayer. That training was extremely tiring.

Willow... who knew where she and Oz were. He probably didn't want to contemplate that.

Flicking on the tv, he grinned as he thought about things. Despite the constant struggle to save the world, there were some good days. Like a sunny Saturday with nothing to do. Boredom had been torture before he met Buffy. Now it was a luxury to be cherished. He flicked on the tv.

"Astronomers and scientists were baffled yesterday when they noticed a wormhole appear past Saturn. It disappeared soon after. Since then they have been tracking an object that is traveling extremely fast toward earth. The only thing that they can determine is that it is cylindrical in nature."

Xander grimaced. What now?

* * *

Xander and the rest of the scoobies heard a loud bang followed by a rumble at the center of town. They were all in various locations.

Giles sipped some tea as he read at home on a quiet Saturday morning. If he had been told that he and Xander had similar views on boredom he'd have thrown a, in his way, fit. Then he felt a bang and a shudder. His tea went flying one way and his book the other. "BLOODY!"

Xander walked toward the center of town with his crossbow concealed. He met Buffy and Willow on the way.

"So, Buff, any ideas?"

She shrugged. "No way to tell yet." Then she paused with her mouth wide open. Xander looked where she was... and was speechless too.

Snyder ran by screaming followed by a floating black machine with 8 legs firing at him. 

"Um, Buffy... I think we just got confirmation that the Star Wars movies reflect real life."

"You think?"

Giles had just gotten finished cleaning up the mess when his doorbell rang. He answered and saw Buffy, Willow, and Xander there.

"What can I do for you?"

Xander pointed behind him at 3 wheelbarrows filled with various mechanical items.

"Dear Lord."

Giles stepped aside and they walked in. He looked around for an explanation.

Xander spoke up. "Remember the news report on an object heading toward earth? Came out of some type of wormhole that closed up soon after."

"Yes..."

"It was an imperial scout robot. We found it chasing Snyder around town. When I blasted it, the reaction was the same as the movie. It self-destructed."

Giles adjusted his glasses. "So there was more to Halloween than the costumes."

"Makes you wonder doesn't it? However, I doubt any destroyers will be coming. My memories were from Endor. And we know how that movie ended. This is one of the many the imperials sent out, and undoubtedly lost track of."


	5. Robots and pilots

(To tell the truth, I don't know if there will be a plot to this. I thought I ended it at chapter 4, but the "plot bunny" as I've heard some people talk about, keeps hopping up and down in my head."

Xander sat in Gile's living room and fiddled with the probe droid components. Willow was babbling away at a shocked Buffy.

"If the Star Wars universe is real, what else is there?"

Buffy just rolled her eyes at Xander who blinked back.

"What?"

Giles walked in at that point. "Willow, please cease your babble for a little while."

"Fine."

"Thanks Giles." Buffy said.

Giles sighed. Then he blinked as the doorbell rang. When he walked over and opened the door, he saw Cordelia.

"Yes?"

Cordelia stepped in, Giles shut the door behind her.

Xander grinned. "Hey Queen C." 

She stalked over to the far wall and leaned against it. "Remember the Halloween thing?"

Giles cleaned his glasses. "Yes."

"I wasn't truthful with you about what I wore that night."

Xander blinked. "Let me guess... you dressed up as a Queen of England... and almost got beheaded?"

"Funny. No, it was weirder."

"Oh?"

"Some friends of mine convinced me to dress up as Artoo-Deetoo."

Willow and Xander looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"It's not funny! It took me eight hours to stop talking in whistles and beeps! And you have no idea how irritating it is to have a mechanical arm pop out of the top of your head when something needs fixing!"

Giles turned and left the room, with his whole body shaking suspiciously.

- - - - -

Larry looked at himself in the mirror. He still didn't know exactly what happened that Halloween. But one thing he did know... if he did ever dress up as a Rebellion fighter pilot again, it would not be Porkins. Though he wasn't sure how that came about. The pilot uniforms were generic. Granted... the blaster that came with it had allowed him to save numerous people that night. He didn't have any reloads for it now, having emptied it into several creatures that disappeared into dust... but he could look back and be proud anyway.

That in itself, really wasn't too bad. Porkins had been a veteran of several battles, and had done the impossible many times. He'd even come up with a couple of successful strategies. It was good to know that he wasn't the minor character he'd been portrayed as in the Death Star battle in New Hope. Truth be told, it made more sense when he read a series of books with Wedge Antilles as the main character. Wedge always remembered Porkins with fondness. But still, Larry thought, did Porkins girth really have to transfer too?

Larry sighed. The blond girl called Buffy... the one time he remembered being in the same room with her, was at the Bronze. A long time ago... when a bunch of people turned to dust when she hit them with a wooden stick. He thought he'd been hallucinating then.

"Guess it's time to talk to her and Xander."


	6. Headaches

Larry followed Xander from a distance. He was heading to the library.

"G-man."

"How many times..."

As Larry walked nearer, he noticed the door was open slightly.

"So, how is Cordy?"

Giles sighed. "Other than the fact that she repaired my coffee maker, she seems to have control... Yes, can I help you?"

Xander turned around, then backed up. "Um."

Larry shook his head. "I finally figured out that the supernatural was what you were referring to a while back, Xander. Not the other thing. So don't worry about me trying to pick you up."

Xander blinked. "Ok... um, supernatural?"

"Spare me. I got possessed on Halloween night, and watched some people turn to dust when I blasted them."

Giles adjusted his glasses. "What other thing? And you got possessed?"

Larry sighed. "The other thing is private. Xander accidentally stumbled onto it, and it's to his credit that he kept it a secret. As to the possession part... I got a Star Wars Rebel Pilot costume from a shop called Ethan's."  
  
Giles rubbed his head.

Xander snorted. "Great. This rounds things out. I became Chewbacca, Cordelia dresses up as R2D2 and gets affected as well.... And we're still trying to figure out the inner workings of the probe droid that crashed nearby..."

Larry stared in shock.

"So Larry, any specific pilot? Or just general."

"Jek Porkins. He was one of the ones that died in the assault on the first Death Star. What wasn't mentioned though, was that only the best pilots were launched. Luke originally would not have been included, but Biggs spoke up for him. Minor character he may have been, but Porkins was good."

Xander nodded his head. "So, want me to build a blaster for you?"

Larry blinked.

- ----

Buffy walked into the library and saw Larry of all people talking to Willow. Then she blinked. Was he giggling?

"Giles?"

"Don't ask. He was possessed by his costume on Halloween, and he's a new member of our crew. Leave it at that."

"Ohhh Kay. Where's Xander?"

"Building a blaster for Larry."

"What?"

"The Rebel pilot uniform he wore, while generic, gave him the memories of a minor pilot in New Hope. Named Porkins."

"Why can't we have a boring day on the hellmouth? I'd love to be bored. Nothing to do but twiddle my thumbs."

Giles rubbed his head again. The headache was back.

(The other thing reference is from the second season when everyone was looking for a werewolf, and Xander thought Larry was one.)


End file.
